


Czekam

by Morgause_de_Saint



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2656466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgause_de_Saint/pseuds/Morgause_de_Saint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Czasem czekamy nie na to, czego chcemy, gdy inni czekają, aż się zorientujemy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Czekam

Randka poszła nadzwyczaj dobrze.  
Mary była śliczna, zabawna i zauroczona nim po uszy. Rozmawiali o jedzeniu, rugby i medycynie, śmiała się z jego suchych dowcipów i wpatrywała w niego, kiedy tylko mogła to robić – długo i bezwstydnie. John czuł się trochę dziwnie, być może dlatego, że dużo czasu minęło od tak udanej randki, ale był w swoim żywiole. Kiedy Mary po raz kolejny niby przypadkiem dotknęła jego dłoni, postanowił spróbować swojej szansy.

\- Może byśmy...  
\- Deser zjedli u mnie? 

Spojrzał na nią z zaskoczeniem, ale uśmiechnęła się tylko i odsunęła od stołu. 

*

Mary okazała się również bardzo bezpośrednia. Jeszcze przed drzwiami swojego mieszkania rzuciła się na niego, nie zwracając uwagi na spóźnioną parę, spacerującą jeszcze o tej porze. Odkleiła się od mężczyzny na moment, szukając kluczy w torebce. John czuł się dziwnie, kiedy otwierała drzwi. W normalnej sytuacji drżałby z oczekiwania, teraz nie był specjalnie podekscytowany. Może to wszystko działo się zbyt szybko?  
Wepchnęła go do środka i znów zaczęła całować, zrzucając z siebie płaszcz. Pozbyli się już kilku ubrań, kiedy w salonie Mary przystanęła, odpychając go lekko. 

\- Nie jesteś zbyt entuzjastyczny – wydyszała. Miała pożądliwy wyraz twarzy i zarumienione policzki. – Nie chcesz?  
\- Chcę, chcę!

Opadli na kanapę. John nadal czuł się dziwnie, ale zrugał się za te niepewne myśli, kiedy znajdował się przed piękną i chętną blondynką. Mary zaczęła rozpinać jego koszulę, a on chwycił ją w talii i całował jej szyję, jednocześnie próbując rozpiąć jej sukienkę. Kobieta dość szybko przeszła do jego spodni i dopiero po chwili doszło do Johna, że przestała. 

\- Co jest? – zapytał, skupiając na niej wzrok.  
\- No właśnie – odparła Mary lekko poirytowanym tonem. – Nic. Chyba jednak tego nie chcesz. 

John westchnął i spojrzał w dół. Rzeczywiście, nie był ani trochę podniecony, choć przed chwilą wydawało mu się, że jest. Mary, która jeszcze przed chwilą siedziała na jego kolanach, zsunęła się na ziemię, poprawiając ramiączka swojej sukienki. John przejechał rękami po twarzy, a potem szybko doprowadził się do porządku. Kobieta nalała sobie whisky, która stała na stoliku obok, przyglądając się mu. 

\- Co jest ze mną nie tak? – zapytała smutnym głosem, kiedy zapiął swoją koszulę na ostatni guzik.

Johnowi zrobiło się jej żal. 

\- Przepraszam, to moja wina. Oczywiście, że wszystko z tobą w porządku. Jesteś świetna, Mary. Ja... to moja wina, jestem beznadziejny.

Przez chwilę nie odzywała się, więc sięgnął po marynarkę i zrobił kilka kroków w stronę wyjścia. 

\- Wszystko z tobą okej, tak sądzę – stwierdziła, głośno odstawiając szklankę.

John westchnął. 

\- Jak mówiłem, jestem beznadziejny. Powinienem nie robić już sobie nadziei na randkowanie i zacząć odkładać pieniądze na pogrzeb – zaśmiał się sucho. – Przykro mi, że zmarnowałem ci wieczór. Twoja następna randka na pewno będzie lepsza.

Popatrzyła na niego przez moment. Czuł się, jakby Sherlock go prześwietlał i było to bardzo głupie uczucie w obecnej sytuacji. 

\- Spoko, poćwiczyłam całowanie – uśmiechnęła się lekko. – A jesteś naprawdę dobry. Szkoda, że zależy ci już na kimś innym.

John otworzył usta, aby zaprotestować, ale Mary kiwnęła ręką, zabierając się za ściąganie szpilek. 

\- Wracaj do domu. W razie gdybyś zmienił zdanie, zanim znajdę innego faceta, masz mój numer. Albo gdybyś chciał pogadać o niczym.

Kiwnął głową, odwrócił się i szybko wyszedł, zostawiając ją samą. 

*

Z taksówki wyszedł wcześniej, aby przespacerować się i nawdychać chłodnego powietrza. Pani Hudson już spała – dochodziła północ i miał nadzieję, że Sherlock również śpi, udaje, że śpi w swoim pokoju lub robi cokolwiek poza salonem i kuchnią ich mieszkania. John nie miał po prostu ochoty nikogo widzieć.  
Jak zwykle, jego marzenie nie miało zamiaru się spełnić. Sherlock siedział w swoim fotelu ubrany w garnitur, z prawą nogą założoną na lewą i skrzypcami ostrożnie ułożonymi na kolanie. Nie przebywał chyba jednak w swoim Pałacu Umysłu, bo poderwał głowę, kiedy John wszedł do środka. 

\- Miałem nadzieję, że będziesz spał. Albo robił... cokolwiek, co zazwyczaj robisz w nocy.

Sherlock wpatrywał się w niego intensywnie, siedząc bez ruchu. 

\- Nie masz żadnej sprawy, więc założyłem, że jednak się położysz – pociągnął, zrzucając z siebie kurtkę.

Jeśli Sherlock czegoś od niego chciał, dlaczego nie wysłał wiadomości, nie zadzwonił, nie zaczął o tym mówić teraz?

\- Wcześnie wróciłeś – powiedział w końcu, odkładając skrzypce i wstając z fotela.

Ruszył do kuchni i zabrał się za robienie herbaty. John popatrzył na niego ze zdziwieniem i ruszył za nim. 

\- Wcześnie? – zapytał, stając przy blacie stołu. – Spędziłem miły wieczór z kobietą i wróciłem do domu. Czego się spodziewałeś?  
\- Byłeś w wyjątkowo dobrym nastoju, kupiłeś doskonały prezent, a Mary była napalona. Spodziewałem się, że nie wrócisz wcale, jeśli koniecznie chcesz wiedzieć. Zwłaszcza, że było blisko, prawda?

John otworzył usta, ale po raz drugi tego wieczoru nic nie powiedział. Ten mężczyzna był czasem niemożliwy. 

\- Jak... Zaraz. Skąd wiesz, że miała na imię Mary? I że...  
\- To oczywiste, widać to po tobie – odparł Sherlock, chwytając za gotową już herbatę i wymijając Johna w drodze do salonu.  
\- Więc po stanie mojej koszuli jesteś w stanie wydedukować jej imię? I jakie: było blisko? Och – olśnienie. – Serio, nie wierzę. Ta para... kazałeś mnie śledzić?!  
\- Nie wiem, o czym mówisz. I krzycz odrobinę ciszej, jeśli możesz. Pani Hudson.  
\- Co... – John chwycił się za nos, starając się uspokoić. – Po co, Sherlock?  
\- Może porozmawiajmy o tobie – odparł detektyw, siadając. – Szczerze mówiąc, trochę mnie zaskoczyłeś. Dlaczego nie zostałeś u Mary?  
\- To nie do końca twoja sprawa. 

Sherlock popatrzył na niego dziwnie. 

\- Martwię się, to wszystko.  
\- Nie przywykłem – odparł John, zanim zdążył się zastanowić. 

Sherlock wzruszył ramionami, upijając łyk herbaty. 

\- Widzisz, ale nie obserwujesz.  
\- To u mnie norma.  
\- U innych, tak. U ciebie niekoniecznie. Dlatego się dziwię.  
\- Czemu się...  
\- Jesteś do tego taki... moralny. Czy moralni ludzie mogą oszukiwać samych siebie? Tego się raczej nie dowiem, ale wychodzi na to, że tak.  
\- Nie oszukuję samego siebie – odparł John obronnie, chociaż poczuł się dziwnie, kiedy to mówił. 

Musiało się to odbić na jego twarzy, bo Sherlock popatrzył na niego z triumfem. 

\- Może mnie uświadomisz? Zawsze wiesz lepiej, powiedz, dlaczego wróciłem.  
\- Normalni ludzie nie są genialnie uświadamiani i sobie radzą. Poza tym, nie wiem, nie znam się na kobietach – odpowiedział spokojnie, ale drgnął, odstawiając pustą filiżankę.  
\- To dlaczego czekałeś?

Sherlock, który wcześniej próbował wstać z fotela, zatrzymał się bez ruchu, odsunięty od oparcia, z dłońmi opartymi na podłokietnikach. 

\- Wcale nie czekałem – wstał, zrzucając z siebie marynarkę i ruszając w stronę swojego pokoju.  
\- Czekałeś. I śledziłeś mnie – John miał coś w głowie, coś, o czym chciał natychmiast wiedzieć. Ale to coś wymykało mu się, trzymało krawędzi jego umysłu.  
\- Kazałem cię śledzić, jeśli już. I wcale nie – głos Sherlocka dochodził już z sypialni. 

Coś w końcu przyszło bliżej.  
John do dziś nie wie, dlaczego to zrobił. Coś, co mogło zrujnować ich przyjaźń. Coś szalonego, o czym nigdy wcześniej nawet nie pomyślał. A może myślał, ale oszukiwał sam siebie.  
Coś. 

Ruszył za Sherlockiem do pokoju. Był tam, w obcisłej, fioletowej koszuli – Johnowi zawsze wydawała się najładniejszą z jego koszul – i dopasowanych spodniach od garnituru. Nie rozbierał się dalej, jakby wcale nie chciał iść spać. Stał tylko nad łóżkiem, pogrążony w myślach. 

\- Z Mary głupio wyszło – powiedział, przerywając ciszę.

Sherlock drgnął, zaskoczony, ale nie odwrócił się. Zaczął za to rozpinać koszulę, dając Johnowi jasno do zrozumienia, że zamierzał się jednak położyć. 

\- Przykro mi.  
\- Wcale nie. 

Westchnął i odwrócił się. Był wyraźnie zirytowany. Rozpięta koszula odsłaniała kawałek jego szczupłej klatki piersiowej. 

\- Chcesz, abym uzupełniał niedobory snu, więc zrobię to. I być może zjem jutro grzecznie śniadanie. A teraz idź do siebie, bo z pewnością jesteś zmęczony po wieczorze pełnym wrażeń.  
\- Nie bardzo – pokręcił głową. – Czy ty właśnie zasugerowałeś, że śpisz i jesz dla mnie?

Sherlock miał dziwną minę – oburzoną i odkrytą jednocześnie. 

\- Interesujące.  
\- Nie wiem, od kiedy zacząłeś interesować się dziwnym sposobem analizy ludzi, ale przełóż to na jutro. 

John nie posłuchał. Zamiast tego podszedł do Sherlocka i pocałował go. Tak po prostu. Musiał unieść się na palcach i chwycić go za ramię, aby lekko się schylił. Ale zrobił to. Krótko i delikatnie. Jakby wcale nie zrobił.  
Ale nie odsunął się. Cały czas stał strasznie blisko niego i wdychał zapach bajecznie drogiej wody kolońskiej. I co najważniejsze – wydawało mu się to jak najbardziej właściwe. 

Sherlock był zszokowany. Patrzył na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, które zdawało się, lekko pociemniały. John miał ochotę się uśmiechnąć, ale nie zrobił tego. 

\- Jak się czujesz?  
\- Jakby ktoś wypalił mi serce – odparł głucho Sherlock. – Teraz możesz już wyjść, eksperyment zakończono. 

John pokręcił głową, przygryzając wargę. 

\- To nic – powiedział, składając pocałunek na piersi detektywa. – Weź moje.

Nigdy nie widział u niego takiego spojrzenia. Ciepłego, cudownego spojrzenia. 

\- Powiedz, że na to czekałeś – powiedział lekko zachrypniętym głosem, ocierając się o żołnierski ton.  
\- Na to czekałem – odparł automatycznie Sherlock, odrywając wzrok od jego oczu i patrząc na usta, po czym pochylił się jeszcze bardziej. 

Chwycił Johna z desperacją, przyciskając jego wargi do swoich. John westchnął z zaskoczenia, oplatając go ramionami. To był pierwszy taki pocałunek w jego życiu. Pocałunek, gdy nie zastanawiał się nad całowaniem, ale nad osobą, którą właśnie całuje. A całował Sherlocka Holmesa. I było to nieziemsko dobre i właściwe. Dlaczego nie robił tego wcześniej?  
Sherlock jęknął lekko i przechylił głowę, a John wykorzystał ten moment, aby rozchylić jego wargi i pogłębić pocałunek. Smakował słodką herbatą. Smakował dobrze. 

Kiedy popychał go na łóżko, pomyślał, że następna randka też będzie udana. A raczej – o niebo bardziej udana. Przy świecach, u Angelo.


End file.
